What the Hell
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Hermione now goes to a Muggle college. She parties one night with Ginny and the next morning she doen't quite remember what she did the night before. What happend that night? I own nothing Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Party the Night Away

**This just sort of popped into my head. Let me know what you think.**

Hermione found herself sitting on the old blue couch in the two-bedroom apartment she shared with Ginny and Luna. She turned on the television – which the three girls had fallen in love with upon moving in – and an episode of Criminal Minds filled the screen. She sat there watching for a few minutes until a scene with a battered dead body appeared. Hermione quickly changed the channel. Since the Wizarding War she had tried to avoid things of this nature. She had seen too many dead bodies in her nineteen years than she'd needed in a lifetime.

After the war ended Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts and graduated a year later than originally planned. This is how she found herself sharing an apartment with two of her best friends right off of the campus of the university she was currently attending.

She continued to flip the channels on the tv, but there was absolutely nothing on. Fed up she flipped it off and walked over to the small kitchen to search for a snack. As she went to open the fridge she heard the tell tale click that one of her roommates was back and in came Ginny saying, "Tonight we're going to party Mione. Get dressed."

Normally Hermione would put up a fight, but tonight she really just wanted to let loose and have fun. So she easily gave in, "Where are we going?"

"The guys house," Ginny answered, referring to the house that Harry, Ron, and Draco shared. Yes, Draco! They all learned to get along to some extent considering they were the only six wizards at a Muggle university.

"Is Luna coming?" Hermione asked as she followed Ginny into the room they shared.

"Yeah, she'll be there," Ginny answered while rummaging through their closet. "Here Mione wear this. It'll look great on you," Ginny said, handing Hermione a white and silver striped poncho styled shirt and a pair of tight dark wash skinny jeans. Ginny was right, she would look great.

Hermione threw on the clothes Ginny handed her and a pair of five-inch heels, styled her hair, applied the perfect amount of makeup, grabbed her silver purse, and was ready to go.

Hermione and Ginny made their way across campus to the guys house; meeting Luna on the way.

When they got close they could hear the noise pouring out of the house. They let themselves in and there were people everywhere, drinking, talking, and partying. Exactly what Hermione wanted to be doing. She needed a break from everything and this was the perfect distraction.

Before Hermione could fully take in everything around her, Ginny and Luna had already moved off into the crowd, leaving Hermione alone. She had been to a lot of parties at the guys' house before, but this was by far the biggest. There were so many people and Hermione barely recognized any of them and the ones she did recognize were in her classes, but she had never said more than two words to any of them.

Just as she was about to head off on her own, a familiar face emerged from the crown. With the sharp features, snow-white skin, white blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, Draco Malfoy looked the same as ever. But with his hair slightly tousled, his cheeks tinged pink, and the small smile playing across his lips he was obviously not the same guy Hermione had always known and hated.

Every ounce of Hermione's body told her she should still hate him, but there was not denying it, she just couldn't. He was a changed man. She couldn't deny it especially when seeing him in his tight black t-shirt that stretched deliciously across his perfectly toned chest and his dark jeans that left very little to the imagination with a red plastic cup in his hand filled with amber liquid sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Hermione!" Draco said throwing his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. "How are you doing?" he asked as his eyes travelled over her body. It was obvious that he'd had a few more plastic red cups already. Hermione could blame Draco's behavior on the drinks, but not hers. She hadn't had even a sip yet, but her body was reacting in ways she'd normally chalked up to alcohol.

"I've been better," Hermione smiled looking around her.

"Well, we need to fix that," Draco said, stepping a little closer to allow someone to pass behind him.

"Definitely," Hermione smiled up at him. She was still a good four inches shorter than him even with her five inches heels.

"Drink?" Draco asked holding out his own plastic rep cup.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione grabbed the cup and downed the warm liquid. She was here to let go and nothing was going to get in her way.

"This way," Draco said grabbing her hand in his and leading her through the crowd to the kitchen that held the drinks. "What kind?" he asked gesturing to the array of alcohol.

"Whatever that was is fine," Hermione pointed to the empty red plastic cup Draco was holding.

Draco filled up two cups with the amber liquid and handed one to Hermione saying, "Let's go find somewhere to sit."

Hermione followed him over to the comfy couches where they often worked on homework or studied together.

Hermione sat on the couch, kicked off her heels and curled her legs up underneath her. Draco sat close next to her and said, "What's bugging you Hermione?"

"Nothing's bugging me," she replied, confused by the conversation.

"Hermione, you've downed two drinks in the matter of minutes," Draco pointed out.

"No, I haven't," Hermione protested looking down at her cup in her hand and seeing that he was right, it was already empty, "Oh…"

"Yeah, I'll go get you another one and when I get back I want to know what's going on," Draco said standing.

"Fine," Hermione agreed as he left. There really was nothing to tell him. She'd just been so stressed lately with school and those reoccurring dreams weren't helping. Not that she could tell him about these dreams or anything, considering he was the one starring in them.

"I'd suggest you drink this one a little slower," Draco smiled as he handed her the full cup and sat down next to her again.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem, so what's on your mind?" Draco asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I'm just so stressed with school and everything," Hermione admitted half of the truth.

"Oh, is that all?" Draco smiled.

"Yeah," Hermione said and silently added, "All that I can tell you."

"Well, I can help with that," Draco said.

"Really?"

"Really. We'll just have to study together some more," Draco winked. "As for now, we just need to let loose and see what happens."

Hermione could have sworn she'd seen a tell tale Malfoy smirk, but it was gone instantly. Maybe she'd just imagined it. "Oh, and how do you suggest we do that?" she smiled.

"What else? We're at a party. We get smashed and do things we'll regret in the morning, but since we won't have any memory of the night before there will be nothing to regret," Draco said with a wink. "So, what do you say?"

Every ounce of Hermione's body was telling her this was a bad idea, but it sounded so fun. Slowly her faced broke into a grin and she laughed, "Sure, why not?"

And they did just that for the rest of the night.

Hermione found herself drinking cup after cup of the warm amber liquid and getting farther away from reality with each one. Her head was foggy and she could feel herself finally able to let go and do things she never dreamed she'd actually do in a million years. She found herself grabbing Draco's arm and saying, "I love this song! Let's dance Draco!"

Draco looked her up and down, sending a shot of electricity down her spine, only intensified by the alcohol. "Let's go!" he smiled, allowing her to pull him off into the crowd of gyrating bodies.

Hermione completely let go and allowed herself to lose control as she danced up against Draco's warm body as "Evacuate the Dance Floor" blasted from the speakers.

Hermione was grinding against Draco to the beat of the song and throwing her head back in ecstasy as his hands traveled down to rest on her hips. Every touch sent a series of sparks though Hermione's body creating a very welcome stirring in her core. She hadn't felt like this in a while, but she absolutely loved it.

Suddenly Hermione's senses went overboard as Draco's warm lips connected with the creamy skin of her neck. His lips explored her neck until they found the spot right above her collarbone that drove her crazy. He lightly sucked and Hermione felt her insides turn to liquid and her knees give out. Draco easily caught her before she fell over and before she knew it his lips had found hers. Hermione lost all control as Draco's tongue slid into her mouth. She couldn't focus. Draco Malfoy was kissing her! And she was loving every minute of it.

Hermione hungrily kissed him back, pulling him as close to her as possible. She needed to feel every inch of his body pressed against hers and that's why when he pulled away and started to pull her towards the steps that led to the bedrooms, she didn't protest. Instead she followed him to his room and as soon as they were closed safely inside she threw herself into his arms and continued where they left off downstairs. He easily caught her and laid her on his soft bed and slowly lowered himself down on top of her, kissing her the whole way.

That's when everything went black for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**This story kinda just popped into my head and I'm making it up as I go. It is inspired by things that have happened to people I know...not all of it, but some...so if you have any stories you'd like to share that would be great. I can try to work anything in. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Hermione opened her sleepy eyes, immediately shielding them from the bright morning sun pouring in the curtainless window. Wait a minute…the sun never came in her window in the morning…where was she?

She looked around her, seeing the somewhat familiar room. She had been in here before, but never woken up here. This was a room she'd never expected to wake up in, but one glance to her left confirmed her suspicions. Sleeping next to her, looking as gorgeous as ever was none other than Draco Malfoy, with a peaceful look on his sleeping face.

Hermione shot up with a start, immediately grabbing her head that was throbbing in pain. _Just how much did I have to drink last night? And what the hell happened? Why am I in Draco's bed? And where are the rest of my clothes?_ Hermione thought, looking down and realizing she was only wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties. It didn't matter right now…none of this mattered right now. She needed to get out of here immediately before Draco woke up.

She carefully got out of Draco's cozy bed and found her clothes lying in a pile next to the closet. She quickly shimmied into her jeans, pulled the shirt over her head, and carried her heels as she tiptoed silently out of the room.

Once she made her way down the stairs and out the front door, Hermione slipped on her heels and trudged across the chilly and deserted campus to her apartment, making her walk of shame. The whole time she was trying to figure out what the hell had happened the night before, but her brain hurt too much to concentrate. She gave up on thinking for now and quickened her pace. She just couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and collapse into her bed and sleep for days.

Several minutes later Hermione found herself standing in the elevator of her apartment building. She took off her heels to relieve her aching feet and let her bare feet touch the cold hard floor of the elevator. At this moment she didn't care about how unsanitary this was, just her comfort.

The elevator door slid open on the second floor and she quietly padded down the carpeted hall way to her door. She slid her keycard through the slot and slowly, quietly opened the door hoping beyond hope that her roommates were still sound asleep. Unfortunately, as soon as she slid in the door she was bombarded by Ginny, "Where the hell have you been Hermione?"

"Not now Ginny," Hermione groaned as she pushed past the feisty redhead and headed towards their room.

"Yes now, Mione," Ginny insisted following after her.

"No," Hermione moaned as she blindly dropped her heels to the ground, climbed into her bed and passed out almost instantly in the soft comforting blankets.

Hermione opened her eyes hours later, her head still pounding and her whole body throbbing. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and fall back to sleep, but the awful taste in her mouth said otherwise. She got out of bed, slid on sweatpants and a hoodie and went out to find a drink.

In the kitchen, Hermione found Ginny leaning on the bar looking at her laptop. As soon as Ginny saw Hermione she asked, "So, care to explain last night yet?"

"No," Hermione simply stated walking to the fridge and pulling out a red Gatorade. She opened it and downed half, then made her way around Ginny to the blue couch in front of the TV and collapsed again. She turned on the TV – Criminal Minds again – and drifted off to sleep again.

The sound of something spraying woke Hermione up this time. She slowly sat up and looked around. The TV was still on and so was Criminal Minds - it must have been a marathon – and Ginny was moving around the kitchen.

"What the hell is that noise?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse.

"Whip cream," Ginny held up the can. "Want some?"

"Sure," Hermione said getting up and taking the can, she squirted whip cream straight into her mouth and handed the can back.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, let me get a shower and wake up first. Then I'll answer all your questions," Hermione said.

"Okay fine. Go get cleaned up," Ginny shooed Hermione away.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom where she immediately scrubbed her teeth, removing the awful taste that had been lingering. Then she stepped into the shower and let the hot waves of water ripple down her back, loosening her very tense muscles.

An hour later, she somewhat resembled her usual self and she found herself standing in the little kitchen, ready to answer all of Ginny's questions.

"Where the hell did you disappear to last night?" Ginny asked again, this time finally getting an answer.

"I didn't disappear to anywhere," Hermione informed.

"Yes, you did. We looked all over the guys' house, but you were nowhere to be found," Ginny protested.

"Apparently you didn't look hard enough," Hermione answered, not ready to go into details that she didn't quite know yet.

"What do you mean we didn't look hard enough?" Ginny asked. "Luna, Harry, Ron, and I checked everywhere in the house, except Draco's room because he was in there, probably asleep."

"There's your answer," Hermione said.

"What? Where's my answer?" Ginny looked very annoyed and confused by Hermione's lack of detail.

"Draco's room," Hermione simply said. Ginny should be able to put two and two together and Hermione braced herself for the flood of questions that were bound to come.

"Wait…" Ginny's face changed from confused to pure shock as the pieces finally clicked. "You were in Draco's room?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, she couldn't hide anything from Ginny so what was the point in trying.

"Did you sleep with Draco?" Ginny burst.

"No!...yes?...I don't know," Hermione slowly admitted. The truth was she had no clue what had happened last night after she followed Draco to his room.

"You don't know?" Ginny asked, disbelieving.

"No, I don't remember what happened after we went to his room," Hermione admitted, embarrassed that she didn't remember.

"Wait…why don't you remember? Did he use a spell on you or something? Because if he did I'll hex his bullocks off," Ginny went on.

"No, of course not. I just had too much to drink," Hermione blushed.

"_YOU_ had too much to drink?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes me, but that's not the big issue right now is it? It's the fact that I have no memory at all of what the hell I did last night," Hermione snapped.

"I know that," Ginny said. "Maybe Draco remembers."

"He drank as much as me, if not more," Hermione informed.

"Yeah, but he's used to it," Ginny laughed. "You're not."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Hermione said.

"Luna!" Ginny yelled down the hall. "We're going to the guys' house."

"Okay," came the muffled cry from down the hall.

"Let's go," Ginny headed out the door.

Hermione quickly followed after her redheaded best friend. All she wanted was some answers and she was going to get some.

As they were walking up the hill leading to the guys' house Hermione said, "Ginny please don't tell Harry or Ron about this. I want to figure out what actually happened first."

"Of course," Ginny smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

When they arrived they let themselves in like always and found Harry and Ron lying on the couches where Hermione and Draco had sat last night. Harry looked up at the two girls. He sat up and greeted them, "Hey, how are you two?"

"Fine," Hermione said distractedly and then asked, "Where's Draco?"

"Still sleeping," Harry answered. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," Hermione said starting to head towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't wake him up if I were you," Ron warned from his respective couch. "He'd be liable to hex you."

"I think I'll take my chances," Hermione said over her shoulder, taking the steps two at a time. She quickly covered the distance to Draco's door and didn't even bother to knock. She burst into the room saying, "Draco we need to talk now!"

There was no response and Draco was no longer in the bed where she had left him this morning, but from the bathroom she could hear the sound of the shower running. The door was halfway open and Hermione went through it into the steamy bathroom, repeating, "Draco, we need to talk now!"

The glass door slid open, revealing a very wet and very naked Draco Malfoy in all his glory. He didn't seem surprised to see Hermione or ashamed that he was standing there in front of her with everything exposed. For a moment Hermione forgot why she was there as she watched the water ripple down his abs, continuing over his manhood and down his well-toned legs. Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from wondering back up to stare at his prized possession, thinking, _Holy shit, this boy is so lucky…I wonder what he can do with that thing. I'd definitely love to find out…_

"What did you need Mione?" Draco asked, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

"Oh…umm…what the hell happened last night?" She asked finally looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"You don't remember?" he asked with a sexy smile.

"Oh and you do?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

"As a matter of fact I do," Draco smiled devilishly.

"Oh my god, did we…have sex?" Hermione asked, blushing and not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"Would you regret it if we did?" Draco smiled, hinting at their conversation from the night before.

"Maybe," she answered, not quite sure if she would.

"Well just so you know, I wouldn't," Draco smiled flirtatiously, sending the butterflies in Hermione's stomach loose. "Give me a minute and I'll be done here and then we can talk," he smiled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Hermione said blushing, remembering just where they were and how little he had on.

"Don't be," Draco smiled as he slid the door to the shower closed.

Hermione went out and sat on Draco's bed to await all the answers she was looking for.

A minute later the water shut off and Draco came out into the bedroom with a towel draped low around his waist. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silk green boxers – old habits die hard- dropped the towel and slid on the soft fabric. After he pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black cotton t-shirt he sat down next to Hermione and asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"What the hell happened last night?" Hermione asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, but this time she knew she was going to get the full story.

"You spent the night," Draco said with another devilish smile.

"No shit Draco. That much was obvious when I woke up in your bed this morning," Hermione snapped.

"Okay, sorry. I was just kidding," Draco held up his hands. "We had a great night together, but where do you stop remembering?"

"We just got up here and were making out. Now I can draw conclusions, but I just want to make sure I'm right," she said.

"Well, that's about it then."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"We didn't hook up Hermione," Draco assured.

"Wait…we didn't have sex?"

"No, we didn't have sex," Draco confirmed. "Trust me if we would have had sex you'd remember it."

_I'm sure I would_, Hermione thought. "Okay, so what the hell happened then?" she asked, somewhat disappointed. She had really started to get used to the idea of sleeping with Draco.

"We were making out, some drunk couple opened the door, I went to kick them out, you passed out, and that's it," Draco retold the night.

"I passed out?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't take advantage of me or anything?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of guy Hermione," Draco said looking hurt.

"I know, sorry," Hermione apologized.

"All we did was make out, but I'm not going to stand here and say that if you would have wanted to that we wouldn't have gone all the way," Draco admitted.

Hermione's insides turned to jello, "So that's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay, good," Hermione said.

"No regrets?" Draco asked.

"No regrets," Hermione smiled, wishing it were true. The truth was she had a regret and that regret was that she hadn't hooked up with Draco Malfoy while she had the chance. Hopefully there'd be a second chance soon, very, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Chemistry

**Here you go, a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or alert list and everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it and love to know what you think, whether it is constructive criticism or how much you like the story. Sorry this one is kind of short...anyway I'll let you read. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to know what you think. Thanks!**

Later that night everyone was over at the girls' apartment. They had ordered pizza and were all sitting around in the small area by the TV. They were squeezed into the room, filling every seat there was; Ron was sprawled out in the blue armchair, Luna, Ginny, and Harry were all on the matching blue couch, while Draco and Hermione sat at the bar stools near the window.

While everyone else chowed down and talked over each other, Hermione was attempting to study for her chemistry class that she was struggling in. Now, to Hermione, struggling was getting anything lower than the highest grade in the class. That position just happened to be held by the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her. The same gorgeous blonde she was currently crushing on.

"So, what are you reading Mione?" Ron asked, distracting Hermione even farther.

"Chemistry," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, it's Saturday night you shouldn't be studying," Ginny piped up.

"Well, it's damn near impossible to study with all of you talking nonstop," Hermione burst as she stood and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She knew she was overreacting, but she wasn't used to not being the best at everything she tried and she hated the feeling. She needed to figure out this chemistry stuff before she lost her mind. Besides, it shouldn't be too hard it was similar to potions, but the professor was so much nicer than Snape.

There was a knock at the door to which Hermione half-heartedly yelled, "Go away!"

Her response was ignored as the door was pushed open. Hermione expected Ginny to be the one coming to check on her, but Ginny would've just burst in without knocking it was her room too. Hermione was shocked to see that it was Draco who had come to check on her. Draco came in, closing the door behind him and coming over to lean against the desk that Hermione was currently sitting at. "So, is chem what's been bothering you Mione?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer; she just kept her eyes trained on the desk as she fiddled with a loose string on her hoodie sleeve. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Draco; it was just that she didn't trust her voice at this moment. She would either break down in tears or profess her undying love for him if she opened her mouth.

"Hermione, you can talk to me," Draco assured as he tilted her head up gently with his hand.

Hermione couldn't help staring at his lips for a second before looking into his piercing blue eyes as she nodded.

"Well, if chem is your problem you've come to the right guy," Draco smiled. "But if I remember correctly you weren't doing bad in chem. Don't you have an A?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled, unable to look at him any longer without breaking down. She knew she seemed whiny and insecure. She did have an A in the class, but she wasn't happy with it because she wasn't the best anymore.

"Do you not understand it? Because to me it seems like you do," Draco asked.

"No, I mostly do," Hermione whispered.

"Let me guess, " Draco smiled down at her. "It's because you're not first in the class, isn't it?"

Hermione slowly nodded, blushing. It seemed that Draco knew her better than she'd thought.

"I'm sure it doesn't make you feel any better, but this is the first time I've been best at anything and it feels pretty damn good. I understand why you love it so much," Draco laughed.

"You're right, it doesn't make me feel any better, but I'm sure it's not the first time you've been best at anything. You're really smart Draco," Hermione assured him, trusting her voice again.

"Thanks Hermione, but you seem to be forgetting who I went to school with," he said with a quick smile. "I was always second best to you."

"You're right," she realized it must have been hard for him always being in her shadow, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's cool," Draco shrugged it off. "But if you want help I'll be more than happy to help you."

"I'd love that," Hermione smiled. She hated having to ask for help, but if it meant spending more time with Draco she'd put her pride aside and let him help her.

"Great," Draco smiled a smile that warmed Hermione's whole body. "But not tonight. It's Saturday night. We're not going to study on a Saturday."

"Oh, then what are we going to do?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I say we party," Draco said with a wink.

"Like last night?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"If that's what you want. I think tonight should be about whatever you want. You need a break," Draco reached out and pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

"Really? It's up to me?" Hermione asked.

"Really."

A million different scenarios raced through her mind, all including Draco's lips on hers and his body pressed against her. "You know what? I think I just need a fun night with my friends."

"Sounds great. So are you ready to go back out there and have some fun?" Draco smiled.

"Definitely," Hermione stood up. "And Draco, thanks."

"No problem," Draco smiled as Hermione threw her arms around him as she pulled him into a hug. As his strong arms wrapped around her all she could think about was locking themselves in the room and picking up where they left off last night. Apparently Draco was having the same thoughts because seconds later his lips were on hers. She instantly melted into him as she kissed him back. Her hands were in his hair and his tongue was sliding into her mouth to play with hers when there was a knock on the door. They bolted apart as Hermione snapped, "What?"

"Everything okay?" Luna asked poking her head in.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We were just getting ready to come back out and join you," Draco quickly said, before Hermione had a chance to go off on the innocent girl in the doorway.

"Great," Luna smiled as she left the doorway leaving the door open.

"I think you understand how chemistry works pretty well," Draco whispered as he walked past her and headed out to rejoin everyone.

He was right; she sure did understand their chemistry. She touched her tingling lips wishing Draco's were still there and then headed back out to her friends. She took her original seat as Ginny asked, "So, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded and things went back to normal. She tried to pay attention to what was going on around her, but all she could think about was the guy sitting next to her. Furtively she slid her hand over to him and laid it on his thigh for a minute. He looked over at her with questioning eyes. She whispered, "Thanks," and he smiled at her before turning back to everyone else. Hermione left her hand on him for a few seconds longer and then pulled it back, wishing that she wasn't falling for the guy sitting next to her. She knew Draco had changed and was an amazing guy, but she also knew that getting involved with him would only lead to trouble. Still she couldn't get him out of her mind. All she wanted to do was explore the chemistry they had together, screw chem class she had better chemistry to be studying.


	4. Chapter 4: Everything's Better With You

**Here you go...another chapter. Just one left. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

Hermione found herself sitting in chemistry class unable to concentrate. The professor was lecturing about the experiment they were going to do. Hermione knew she needed to pay attention, but with Draco sitting in front of her she just couldn't. Instead she was staring at the back of his pale neck, imagining kissing it and running her hands through his blonde hair.

In her fantasy she was running her hands down his toned arms and looking into his piercing blue eyes. His eyes would flick down to her lips and back to her chocolate brown doe eyes as he leaned in. His lips would meet hers and she would be lost in his arms and the feel of his lips on hers. Quickly she would slide her hands under his black t-shirt and pull it over his head. She would stand back and look into his eyes again and just from that look she would be able to tell that finally her second chance of sleeping with Draco would come true.

"You have the rest of the time to work," the professor was saying.

Suddenly Hermione found herself face to face with the guy in her fantasy. Draco had turned to face her and was saying something, but Hermione didn't know what. All she saw were his pink lips moving as she imagined hers on them.

"Hermione?" Draco was asking.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just having problems concentrating," she smiled weakly, snapping out of her daze.

"I totally understand, that was pretty boring," he gestured towards the professor. "So you ready to start?"

"Sure," Hermione said, not sure exactly what they were supposed to be doing.

Hermione followed Draco over to their lab station and put on the clear plastic goggles Draco was handing her. "So, is it safe to say that you have no clue what we're doing?" Draco teased.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hermione admitted. Normally she cared that she was completely lost, but today she really didn't.

"Do you want the scientific explanation or the easy one?" Draco smiled.

"The easy one," Hermione smiled up at Draco.

"We're making pretty colors," Draco laughed.

"And how are we doing that?" Hermione asked, interested for the first time that class.

"We're sticking these," Draco held up a metal rod, "in here," he pointed to the small flame that he had started, "and they will make pretty colors," he finished.

"Sounds fun," Hermione smiled. It really did.

"Do you want to experiment or take the notes?" Draco asked.

"Experiment," she answered. "I doubt my notes will be of any use today."

"Fine by me," Draco said, pulling out a pen and paper.

Hermione took the first rod and slowly put it into the flame, it glowed hot pick for a few seconds before sizzling out. "Just like magic," Hermione laughed at their inside joke.

She continued the process over and over; each time the flame turned a different color. First hot pink, then blue, red, turquoise, yellow, orange, and purple.

When they finished Draco asked, "Do you want to come over to the house and do this write up or can you still not concentrate?"

"I'm up for giving it a shot," Hermione smiled. She was always up for alone time with Draco.

"Great, let's go," Draco said, grabbing his things and starting the walk back to the house with Hermione at his side.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Draco asked as Hermione settled in on the couch they had sat on many times before to study.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"Popcorn?" Draco asked holding up a popcorn packet.

"That's great."

After the popcorn was made and Draco had joined Hermione, they settled in and started their write up.

Hermione still couldn't concentrate as Draco did all the work. Draco was just too close for Hermione to concentrate.

All she could see was him, all she could smell was his spicy cologne, all she could feel was the heat radiating off his body. She loved to watch him work. She loved the way his hair fell over his eyes when he looked down and the way his eyes moved over the paper as he wrote and the way the muscles in his hand moved under his pale skin as his hand flew over the paper and the way he clenched and unclenched his jaw as he thought. She loved everything about him and to think years ago she had slapped him across his perfect rosy cheek. How could she have gone from hating this guy only a few short years ago to being great friends with him to starting to fall for him?

"Like the view?" Draco smirked, reminding her of the old Draco.

She was caught staring, how should she react? Pretend she hadn't been? Admit it? Or change the subject? Before she had a chance to think she blurted, "Yes I do. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Draco smiled, appearing only slightly shocked at her out of character response, but then again she'd been doing a lot of things out of character lately.

"I'm guessing your brains on shut down today?" Draco smiled.

"Yeah," Hermione said as Draco packed up their chem things.

"So, are you going to the game this weekend?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"I don't really have a choice, Ginny's practically going to drag me there," Hermione sighed. Ginny had insisted that Hermione go to the next football game with her. Truthfully Hermione had no interest in sports, but if Draco was going to be there that was another story.

"I guess I'll see you there then."

"You're going?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's interesting. It's no Quidditch, but it'll be worth going to a game I think," Draco smiled.

"If you say so," she laughed.

"It'll be fun," he assured her.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Hermione warned, laughing.

"What will you do if it isn't fun?" Draco asked, leaning in slightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Hermione scooted closer.

"Oh, really?" Draco smiled moving even closer.

"Really," Hermione closed the gap.

Lips were on lips, hands in hair, and bodies pressed against each other. Hermione's fantasy was slowly becoming reality.

And then the front door burst open and they sprang apart. In came Ron looking thoroughly pissed. "I can't believe it!" he burst.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sending death glares at the back of his head.

"I have to write another fucking ten page paper by next class," Ron stormed in and sat down on the couch next to theirs and flipped on the TV, putting his paper off and ending anything that might have been about to happen between Draco and Hermione.

"I'm going to go," Hermione packed her things up.

"I'll walk you out," Draco said. He followed her to the door and kissed her one more time before she left.

The whole way back to her apartment Hermione cursed Ron. She had almost had all she wanted, but then again would she have been happy with just hooking up with Draco? Or would she need a commitment?

She opened the door to the apartment and went straight to her room where she found Ginny. "Mione? What's bothering you?" Ginny asked, turning away from her work.

"Nothing," Hermione stubbornly replied.

"Draco?" Ginny asked and when Hermione didn't answer she asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, finally admitting it to herself.

"Then what's the problem? It's obvious he likes you," Ginny said.

"No, he doesn't," Hermione protested.

"Believe what you want to believe, Hermione," Ginny said. "If it's bothering you so much, just tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that," Hermione protested.

"You can Hermione and if you want to know how he feels then you will," Ginny stated.

Hermione knew Ginny was right. The only way to know for sure was to ask and she really wanted to know, but if he didn't feel the same way she didn't know if she wanted to know the truth. But Ginny had said that he did and that kiss seemed genuine. Maybe the only way to get what she wanted was to make it happen and that's exactly what Hermione was going to do, make this happen.

She was falling for Draco Malfoy and hopefully he was falling for her.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream Come True

**Here it is...the final chapter! Sorry for the wait...it was a very busy tough week. Well, I hope you enjoy and would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ready to go Mione?" Ginny asked walking into their shared room decked out in red. The football game today was a 'red out.' "You're not wearing any read!" Ginny burst when she saw Hermione's black long sleeve shirt and her denim jeans.

"Do I really need to wear any red?" Hermione whined. She really didn't want to go to this game.

"Yes. Put this on," Ginny threw a red hoodie at her.

"Fine," Hermione gave in pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

"Let's go! The boys are waiting outside," Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay," Hermione mumbled. She wasn't ready for this. She had come to the conclusion that she needed to tell Draco how she felt, but she wasn't quite ready yet. She didn't want to go out there and see him before she could figure out what she wanted to say, but Ginny seemed to have other things in mind as she dragged Hermione down the hallway. They met Luna by the door and she was completely decked out in red too, not that that surprised Hermione.

Ginny pulled Hermione into the elevator before she finally let go of her hold on Hermione's arm. "Lighten up Mione, this is just a football game. It's going to be fun."

"If you say so," Hermione said dubiously. She hated sports, but at least she'd get to see Draco. Maybe seeing him would make it easier to figure out what to say. The elevator doors slid open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. He was standing there looking as gorgeous as ever in his jeans and red hoodie. It completely surprised Hermione to see Draco wearing red, it was against his DNA to wear anything that even slightly resembled Gryffindor, but here he was wearing a red hoodie just like Hermione's and looking completely sexy.

"So, you decided to give the game a try?" Draco said with his infamous smirk.

"No, I still think the game is a waste of time. It's all about the company," Hermione winked. She couldn't believe that she was attempting to flirt with Draco…but here she was doing it.

"I agree," Draco smiled, looking her over.

"Like what you see?" Hermione winked, this conversation was going almost the same as the other night.

"Definitely," Draco smiled and looked like he was going to say something else when Ginny cut in, "Let's go! We can't be late."

"I guess I can't talk you into just skipping the game and staying here with me?" Hermione asked Draco; half hoping he would say yes.

"I'd love to, but do you really want to find out what Ginny will do if we bail on her now?" Draco laughed.

"No, not really," Hermione said, somewhat disappointed.

"Let's make a deal. If you are completely bored at halftime we'll bail and come back here," Draco suggested. "Deal?"

"Deal," Hermione agreed. That would be the perfect time for her to ask Draco how he felt.

"Great, let's go humor Ginny for a little while," Draco smiled as he took Hermione's small hand in his large one and followed after the other four. At his touch Hermione completely melted inside and couldn't wait until it was halftime so she could bring Draco back here and do what she'd been longing to do since the first time their lips met.

They got to the stadium and found a seat on the cement bleachers in the end zone and waited for kick off. Hermione couldn't stop think about what she was about to do, but she knew she needed to if she was going to make it through the first half of this game.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Draco sat down close next to her, his leg brushing against hers. She didn't pull away like she normally would have, instead she moved even closer to him. She couldn't believe the way her body was reacting to his; she'd never felt this way before.

"What's up with you Mione? I figured you'd be sulking because I made you come," Ginny asked.

"Nothing's up," Hermione said. "I just figured it's stupid to sit here and with a closed mind."

Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look, but then her eyes landed on Draco's hand that was laid on Hermione's thigh and knew why her best friend wasn't upset to be at the game. "Oh, I get it," Ginny said knowingly.

Hermione smiled back and then looked up at Draco, so much had changed over the last few years between the two of them and it was hard for Hermione to imagine Draco as he used to be.

Suddenly the crowd started to cheer and Hermione spun around to look at the field, the teams were running out from their locker rooms and the game was about to begin. She only had two short quarters to sit through before she could be alone with Draco.

She couldn't concentrate for the life of her as the first half was played, all she could think about was admitting to Draco how she felt and hoping he felt the same. And then after she told him how she felt he would sweep her off her feet and have his way with her. All of her fantasies would come true and she would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Yes, she knew she was getting ahead of herself, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen between the two of them after she admitted how she really felt. Would they fall apart? Or would they last forever?

"So, are you bored?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, drawing her out of her reverie.

Hermione looked at the scoreboard and was surprised to see that there was no time left on the clock…it was halftime!

"Definitely," she said, standing up.

Draco followed suit, saying, "Hey guys, we're going to go."

"Okay, have fun," Ginny said knowingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and led Draco out of the stadium as fast as she could. They were back at he apartment when Draco's lips crashed down onto Hermione's. For a moment she was completely lost, but then she remembered what she wanted to say. She pushed Draco away saying, "Draco, I have something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait," Draco asked as he moved down to kiss her neck instead.

"No, it can't," Hermione pushed him away again reluctantly.

"Okay," Draco pulled away. "What is it?"

"Umm…well…I don't know how to say it exactly," Hermione stammered. She had had her speech all worked out in her head, but she couldn't remember it now.

"Just say it," Draco smiled as he moved closer.

"Well…Draco…I think I'm falling for you," Hermione managed to stammer out.

"I know," Draco said pulling her in to kiss her again.

"You do?" Hermione managed to say.

"Yeah, I do because I'm falling for you too," Draco whispered against her lips.

Ginny was right! He liked her too. Yay!

Hermione gave in to Draco's lingering lips and soon she found herself living out her fantasy. The fantasy she'd been dreaming about since his lips first touched hers. She was getting everything she'd ever wanted. They took it slow as they explored every inch of each other's bodies as Hermione lived her fantasy. Draco was hers and what he said next confirmed that this just wasn't a one-time thing. This was real and lasting.

Softly Draco whispered, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," Hermione smiled against his lips.

Who saw that coming? ;)

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in love?

What the hell!


End file.
